


The Needle And The Damage Done

by teh_jules



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Bottom Sark, Dark, Dark Will, Deutsch | German, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Even chained to a bed Sark manages to be an asshole, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Revenge, Sexual Content, Smut and Angst, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Will is a Mess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Jahre und Will hat nur auf den passenden Augenblick gewartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needle And The Damage Done

**Author's Note:**

> Überarbeitete Version meiner gleichnamigen Fanfic aus dem Jahr 2006.
> 
> Titel ist vom gleichnamigen Neil Young Song.

**The Needle And The Damage Done**

by jules

 

*

 

_baby, can i have some more?_

 

 

 

Du bist dir sicher das es andere Arten gibt jemand umzubringen, aber gerade, fällt dir keine andere ein und du glaubst auch nicht das er dich übermäßig bekämpfen würde. Nicht so high wie er ist, nicht so wie er dort liegt, den Kopf in den Nacken gedrückt, mit offenem Mund und glitzernden Lippen.

 

Nein. Er würde dich nicht bekämpfen. Und keine Art wäre so zielbringend wie diese.

 

Du packst langsam die Nadel weg, denkst nicht darüber nach, das es einfach wäre auch noch einen Schuß zu nehmen, nur um zu wissen das du noch da bist, nur um zu wissen das du nicht dieser Stuhl dort hinten bist, den du unter die Hotelzimmertür geklemmt hast.

 

Du packst es weg und öffnest die Rollos einen Spalt und du hörst wie er wimmert _das Licht, das Licht_ _ist_ _so hell_ und du lächelst an dieser Stelle, denn du weißt wie sich das anfühlt. Du weiß wie es ist alles plötzlich auf eine Art zu erleben.

 

Bis jetzt ist er noch still und das einzige was er tut ist übermäßig zu schwitzen und sein Atem geht schnell, sehr schnell.

 

Du steht am Fußende des Bettes und siehst ihn an, fragst dich was du tun willst, jetzt da du ihn da hast wo du ihn haben willst. Du fragst dich ob du ihn tatsächlich umbringen willst.

 

Willst du das? Warum hast du dann schon die Nadel weggepackt? Warum stehst du dann hier und siehst ihm dabei zu wie er um jedes Stück Normalität kämpft und doch nicht gegen seinen eigenen Körper ankommt?

 

Du weißt wie es ist: Plötzlich fühlt sich alles wunderbar gegen deiner Haut an. Jede Pore scheint aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht zu sein und nimmt auf, öffnet sich wie ein kleiner Mund der auf einen Kuß wartet und man kommt einfach nicht gegen so viele an.

 

Seine Hände greifen nach den Laken, öffnen und schließen sich um den Stoff. Er bewegt seine Beine ein wenig, reibt sie gegen die Matratze um den Stoff seines Burberry Anzugs besser spüren zu können.

 

Du kannst dir vorstellen wie das ist.

 

Jedes Haar auf seinen Armen ist aufgestellt, so wie auf deinen eigenen Armen, nur anders. Nur das er dabei den ganzen Raum spürt und alles was in diesem Raum ist. Plus dir. Du weißt das er dich spüren kann.

 

Du konntest es auch.

 

Jedes Mal wenn er in diesen verdammten Raum herein geschlendert kam, als wäre er auf einem verdammten Spaziergang an einem Sonntag Nachmittag durch Bath, so lässig und geschmeidig als wäre er einem Herrenmodemagazin entsprungen und nur zufällig hier, konntest du ihn spüren.

 

Du weißt wie es sich anfühlt wenn er deinen Nacken hinab atmet. Wenn er einen Meter von dir entfernt steht. Wenn er am Ende des Raums ist und du nur mehr willst, mehr, von was auch immer er bereit ist dir zu geben und du keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kannst, du nur noch aus Körper bestehst und aus Haut und Gefühlen und dir weder dein Kopf noch dein Körper genau sagen kann _was_ du willst.

 

Der Schmerz ist in Ordnung, das weißt du. Du weißt das man selbst danach abhängig werden kann. Das ein Schnitt nicht immer sofort blutet, aber mit der Zeit warm wird, beinahe heiß und wenn das Blut dann endlich kommt und den Raum mit dem Geruch nach süßen Dingen anfüllt, kann auch dies ein Wunsch sein. Kann auch dies den Wunsch nach mehr auslösen.

 

Aber wahrscheinlich ist das nur der Blutverlust, das sagst du dir doch immer, nicht wahr? Man wird benommen und kann nicht mehr denken und man hofft das man ohnmächtig wird, aber _er_ läßt nicht einfach zu das man ohnmächtig wird, nicht einfach so.

 

Dann später, wenn die Wirkung nachläßt, wenn du dich in einen Klumpen verwandelst, häßlich und kalt und du immer noch willst das er näher kommt, das er irgend _etwas_ tut, verwandelt sich auch alles um dich herum. Alles wird grau und leblos und du fragst dich wie alles um dich herum so häßlich sein kann und nur das Blut, nur das _Blut_

 

„Mr. Tippin.“

 

Du stehst immer noch da, siehst dabei zu, wie er sein Hemd aufknöpft und sich berührt und das ist immer noch der Anfang. Du hast noch Stundenlang Zeit damit ihm zu zeigen was du gezeigt bekommen hast.

 

Jetzt wirst du damit anfangen, denn seine Hand ist bereits auf seinem Schritt, drückt den Handballen gegen seinen Schwanz, drückt seine Hüften hoch und er sieht beinahe dabei aus wie eine Wippe, etwas das nicht die Balance halten kann.

 

Du wendest dich ab und holst aus deinem Koffer die Handschellen. Er wehrt sich nicht, als du seine Hände nimmst und sie an das Bett fesselst. Seine Haut ist feucht und seine Lider schwer, und er sieht dich an wie eine schläfrige Katze und seine Hüften folgen immer noch seinem Rhythmus, rollend, bettelnd ohne etwas gegen das er sich reiben kann.

 

„Werden Sie mich jetzt ficken?“ Seine Stimme ist überlegt von seinem Akzent. Du siehst ihn nicht an, konzentrierst dich darauf die Handschellen zu schließen, achtest nicht darauf das seine Hände sich deinen Berührung entgegen wenden.

 

„ Schließlich dachte ich das ich deshalb da bin.“ er hört sich atemlos an, wollüstig und du hältst seine Hüften still und preßt sie auf das Bett, öffnest seinen Reißverschluß, bist nicht erstaunt darüber das er keine Unterwäsche trägt, paßt auf das du nicht sein Geschlecht berührst.

 

Er sieht aus wie ein kleiner verzweifelter Junge, der sich dagegen wehrt ins Bett zu gehen, nur das sein hin und her winden einen anderen Grund hat, das weißt du. Er will berührt werden, möchte das du es besser machst, so wie du es dir auch gewünscht hast.

 

Nur das er dich nicht ausgezogen hat und die Reibung deiner Kleidung dich beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hätte. Nur das er dich an einen Stuhl gefesselt hat. Nur das er der sadistische Bastard von euch beiden ist und du noch nicht ganz genau weißt was _du_ bist.

 

Du läßt seine Sachen auf den Boden fallen und bindest seine Beine an die untere Seite des Bettes. Fest genug das dass Leder gegen seine Knöchel reibt, fest genug als das er sich nicht befreien kann. Und du stehst wieder vor dem Bett, legst den Kopf schief und siehst dein Werk an.

 

Er ist nun 35 und besteht immer noch aus langen, harten Muskeln und einer Attraktivität der Will wahrscheinlich zum Opfer gefallen wäre, hätte er ihn nicht zum Opfer gemacht.

 

Du berührst die Innenseite seines Fußes und du hörst wie er den Atem einzieht.

 

„Es würde mir besser gefallen,“ er schluckt. „ ,wenn Sie in dieses Bett kommen und mich ficken würden.“

 

Du siehst ihn an und weißt was als nächstes kommen muss und du tust es gerne, nimmst das Klebeband vom Schreibtisch auf, reißt ein Stück ab und klebst es ihm auf den Mund und endlich – endlich- wehrt er sich. Als wäre es ihm wichtiger zu reden als zu leben.

 

„Mr. Sark.“ Du drückst das Klebeband fester gegen seine feuchten Lippen damit es an seiner Haut kleben bleibt. „ Ich werde Sie ficken wenn ich fertig mit ihnen bin. Sie sollten still sein.“

 

Du stehst wieder auf, gehst ins Bad, wäscht dir die Hände. Es gibt eigentlich keinen bestimmten Grund dafür. Das Wasser ist kalt. Dann trocknest du dir die Hände ab, siehst dich nicht im Spiegel an. Du greifst nach der kleinen Plastikbox die auf der Anrichte steht und öffnest sie, ziehst eine sauber eingepackte Rasierklinge aus der Verpackung, drehst sie im Licht.

 

Im Nebenraum ist es still und dunkel. Sark fragt sich sicherlich was du tust und tun wirst, was du vorhast und er kann sich wahrscheinlich eine Menge vorstellen, weil er bereits eine Menge getan hat und du willst ihn nicht enttäuschen, nein. Du willst ihn nicht in eins, zwei Tagen, wieder los binden und sehen das dies nur ein Witz für ihn gewesen ist.

 

Er soll sich nicht sicher sein in eins, zwei Tagen wieder aufstehen zu können.

 

So stehst du dort und starrst die Rasierklinge an und sie sieht so unglaublich harmlos aus, erinnert dich an Sydney und das ist ein blöder Gedanke, hier, an dieser Stelle. Blöd gerade jetzt an sie zu denken.

 

An Thanksgiving mit Vaughn und ihr und die Tatsache das ihr Bauch schon wieder gerundet ist wie ein Ballon und du fragst dich ob sie noch manchmal an euer eines Mal denkt. So wie du ab und zu darüber nachdenkst.

 

Für Sark und dich ist das dass zweite Mal und du bist dir sicher das es das letzte Mal ist, außer das du dir da nicht sicher sein kannst. Vielleicht kommst du in 10 Jahren von der Arbeit, parkst, steigst aus deinem Auto aus, schmeißt die Tür zu und gehst hinüber zu deinem Haus. Wo auf der Veranda deine Zeitung liegt und du bückst dich und hebst sie auf. Gehst dann mit der Zeitung in der Hand zur Tür, öffnest diese und dort auf deiner Couch in deinem Wohnzimmer sitzt er, mit dem Blut deiner Freundin an den Händen, und Abdrücken an der weißen Couch und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und deinem Namen.

 

_Dann sollte ich dafür Sorgen das ich niemals eine längere Beziehung habe_ , denkst du und schließt die Augen gegen das Neonlicht und als du sie öffnest ist deine Hand voller Blut, weil du die Rasierklinge vergessen und dir die Hand aufgeschnitten hast.

 

Du wäscht das Blut ab und knipst das Licht aus, betrittst das Zimmer und Sark liegt immer noch ausgestreckt wie ein Stück Brotteig auf dem Hotelbett. Du gehst hinüber zum Schreibtisch, ziehst den Stuhl heraus, der über den rauhen Fußboden scharrt und setzt dich.

 

Du sagst: „ Ich würde ihnen gerne weh tun. Es wäre einfach. Ich habe alles ganz genau geplant. Niemand würde mich mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen. Bevor man sie hier findet bin ich bereits wieder in Wisconsin.“

 

Du würdest deine Hand gerne wieder um das Metall der Rasierklinge schließen und du merkst das es nicht genug ist. Dieses kleine Stück Metall ist nicht genug.

 

Es ist einfach zu klein als das es dich beruhigen würde und Sarks Atmung ist immer noch uneben, wie der Teppich.

 

„Verstehen Sie?“ Du beugst dich vor, damit er dich besser sehen kann. „Ich bin hier um sie zu töten.“

 

Du weißt das er nicht antworten wird, das er lachen würde, würde er es können. Aber der Raum ist still, bis auf Sarks Atmung, sein zitterndes Luft holen.

 

Du redest weiter.

 

„Ich hatte vor sie auseinander zu nehmen. Eins nach dem anderem. Zuerst schneiden, überall kleine Schnitte damit sie wissen das sie einen Körper haben.“ Du siehst ihn an, wie er dort liegt, immer noch hart.

 

„Damit Sie wissen was sie verlieren. Und ich wollte schon immer sehen ob sie tatsächlich Blut haben. Denn wenn sie Blut haben, haben Sie auch ein Herz. Was mich dazu bringt das ich ihnen das auch genommen hätte. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt sie vielleicht aufzuschneiden und dabei zuzusehen wie sie verbluten würden. Ich hab—hab sehr viel darüber nachgedacht.“

 

Du wischt dir den Schweiß von der Stirn, weil es hier in dem Raum so verdammt heiß ist und verteilst dein Blut dort, reibst es hinfort. Siehst ihm zu wie er dir zuhört, wie er ganz still geworden ist und sich vorstellt was du machen wirst.

 

„Ich würde Sie nicht schlagen. Das würde mir keine Befriedigung bringen. Gott, wenn ich mir das vorstelle ist dieses ganze Zimmer danach ein Schlachtfeld, mit ihrem und meinem Blut und das schlimmste dabei ist, das Sie das selbst tun. Das Sie eigentlich die Nadel geführt haben, das sie eigentlich meine Hand halten, während ich die Rasierklinge über ihre Haut ziehe und sie austrockne wie eine Weintraube.“

 

Du holst Luft und siehst wie seine Augen die deinen suchen und du hältst seinen Blick und sagst: „Weil es das ist was sie mit mir gemacht haben.“

 

Die Erinnerung, da ist sie - Du weißt das er sie schmecken kann, unter seinem Klebeband. Du kannst den Hauch eines Lächelns dort sehen.

 

Du holst die Augenbinde und bindest auch sie um seinen Kopf. Dann ziehst du dir eine Jacke an und gehst Essen. Du gehst in eines dieser teuren Restaurants, die Sark besucht, sein Lieblingsrestaurant und du siehst seinen Tisch leer stehen und nur seine Frau sitzt dort, mit diesem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte sie ein Stück Scheiße unter der Nase und nicht die beste Muschelcreme Suppe in ganz England.

 

Du lächelst darüber und bestellst die Spezialität des Hauses, teuren Rotwein und ein Dessert.

 

Als du das Stück Fleisch auf deinem Teller liegen siehst, garniert mit Kräutern, denkst du an Sark und wie er auf deinem Hotelbett liegt. Du wirst hart, was dich irritiert. Doch du isst dein Steak genussvoll. Der Saft läuft dir übers Kinn. Mit einer Servierte wischt du es hinfort.

 

Du weißt nicht seit wann dieses Spiel plötzlich nicht nur um Rache geht sondern auch um Sex. Es ergibt wenig Sinn, auch wenn du schon vorher darüber nachgedacht hast, so tief wie möglich in Sark zu sinken. Doch nun ist dein Augenblick gekommen und du kannst an nichts sonst denken.

 

Dein Essen ist gut und du läßt dir Zeit. Ziehst es heraus. Möchtest das er wartet, das er sich fragt ob du zurück kehrst oder ob du ihn da gelassen hast, für jeden zu sehen, gefesselt und nackt und hilflos, für jeden zu haben.

 

Als du nach zwei Stunden wieder das Hotelzimmer betrittst, freut es dich zu sehen das Sark zusammen zuckt, das er den Kopf dreht, als wolle er sehen wo du stehst und du weißt das er sich fragt wer es ist. Aber er kann nicht fragen. Kann nicht sehen.

 

Du schließt die Tür.

 

Du ziehst deinen Mantel aus, krämpelst deine Ärmel hoch, schmeißt die Krawatte auf den Boden. Ziehst den Gürtel aus.

 

Gehst zum Bett hinüber und streichelst sein Bein. Berührst ihn von seinen Knöcheln bis hinauf zu seiner Leiste und er wird wieder hart. Du berührst ihn. Leicht. Zu leicht als das es irgend etwas anderes als Vorspiel sein kann. Gefährlich, sagt dein Kopf. Dein Herz stimmt zu. Denn es gibt zweierlei Vorspiel für zweierlei Dinge.

 

Tot und Sex.

 

Und du spielst.

 

Du streichelst seinen Bauch, seine Rippen und berührst seine Brustwarzen. Berührst die Vertiefung zwischen seinem Schlüsselbein, drückst ein wenig zu tief, zu fest, bis er keine Luft mehr bekommt, bis er schnaubt.

 

Du steigst auf ihn, berührst ihn aber nicht, lehnst nur auf allen vieren über ihm und läßt deine Zunge über die Vertiefung gleiten, die Morgen wie eine verwitterte Blume aussehen wird.

 

Du hinterläßt Würgemale an seinem Hals, beinahe unter seinem Kinn, verteilst Knutschflecke und blaue Flecke über seinen Oberkörper, wahllos.

 

Du fragst dich wie er es seiner Frau erklären wird. Fragst dich ob sie ihn genau so angewidert ansehen wird, wie ihr Essen.

 

Du beißt seinen rechten Nippel zu hart und er gibt ein Geräusch von sich das ein Stöhnen hätte sein können. Du wiederholst es mit der linken Seite und Sarks Schwanz reibt gegen den Stoff deiner Hose, was dich daran erinnert das dies nicht alles ist.

 

Du verläßt das Bett und Sark ist in Bewegung, lehnt sich nach oben und zur Seite, als suche er dich mit seinem Körper.

 

Du findest die Rasierklinge auf dem Tisch, nimmst sie auf und kniest dich neben das Bett, siehst Sark dabei zu wie er versucht die Augenbinde los zu werden. Nach einiger Zeit beruhigt er sich, horcht und du stehst auf, setzt dich neben ihn, legst die Rasierklinge an, auf seinen Bauch und ziehst.

 

Es ist ein tiefer Schnitt und Sark schreit. Oder besser gesagt: Er versucht es.

 

Das Blut kommt sofort, fließt über Sarks Hüfte auf das Laken hinab. Du lehnst dich hinüber zu dem Schnitt und leckst. Er zuckt zusammen, kommt dir aber entgegen und du leckst das Blut hinfort, leckst. Küßt seinen Bauch, bevor du erneut ansetzt und unterhalb seiner linken Rippe einen Schnitt ziehst.

 

Du leckst erneut. Hast den süßlich, herben Geschmack seines Bluts im Mund, der sich mit dem Aroma des Weins vermischt, langsam, bis du keinen Unterschied mehr merkst, bist du beim fünften Schnitt bist und Sark kleine Geräusche machst die du nicht zuordnen kannst, die du noch nie gehört hast.

 

Du weißt nicht wie viele Schnitte du über seinen Körper verteilst. Doch du tust es vorsichtig und mit Bedacht und nach einer Stunde weißt du wie seine Arme schmecken, sein Bizeps, seine Beine und die Innenseiten seiner Knöchel. Du schneidest, läßt es ein wenig bluten, bevor du deinen Mund hinabsinken läßt und es hinfort leckst, wie eine Katze ihre Milch weg leckt, du verteilst Küsse um das Gebiet das du verletzt hast, bis du ein neues Stück Haut findest das dir gefällt.

 

Als du aufhörst kleben deine Lippen von Blut und du fühlst dich benebelt. Du schmeißt die Rasierklinge weg, beugst dich vor und reißt den Klebestreifen von seinem Mund.

 

Sark stöhnt.

 

„Bitte.“ Ein schwaches Geräusch.

 

„Bitte was?“

 

„Ich- Ich brauche-- Zu... Zu viel. Bitte. Ich brauche sie, Tippin.“ er leckt seine Lippen.

 

Du weißt wie es ist und du willst es auch.

 

Du positionierst dich zwischen seinen Beinen, berührst wieder seine Schenkel, die wie ein halb gepflügtes Feld wirken. Streichst über die Schnitte und nimmst dann seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Sark öffnet seinen Mund, macht wieder diese Geräusche, dieses Halb-Stöhnen, Halb-Wimmern.

 

Und du läßt ihn in deinen Mund stoßen, bis du ihn ganz hinten an deinem Gaumen spüren kannst und du willst das er kommt, willst ihn verrückt machen und dafür Sorgen das er das hier nie vergißt. Sark soll niemals mehr etwas anderes wollen.

 

Denn das ist es auch was du gefühlt hast.

 

Das ist es was du immer noch fühlst.

 

Und Sarks Stöße in deinen Mund sind panisch und verzweifelt, als suche er etwas was er nicht finden kann. Du weißt nicht ob du irgend etwas der gleichen besitzt. Du weißt nicht ob dies nicht Allisons Aufgabe wäre, würde sie noch Leben.

 

Es stimmt das es dir keine Befriedigung beschafft hat sie zu töten, aber es hat dir auch nicht missfallen. Die Vorstellung das du Sark das Einzige genommen hast was im entferntesten an Liebe erinnert verwandelt das ganze in Etwas anderes, in etwas das dir Erleichterung verschafft.

 

Schließlich kommt er in deinen Mund und du schluckst alles was er dir gibt, behältst ihn im Mund, bis er weich wird, wimmert.

 

Du stehst auf und siehst ihn an, beugst dich vor und ziehst ihm die Augenbinde ab.

 

Klare blaue Augen die dich taxieren.

 

„Sie haben mich immer noch nicht gefickt.“

 

„Ich sagte doch das ich das zum Schluß machen werde.“

 

Du beginnst dich auszuziehen, zeigst ihm den Körper den er zurück gelassen hat. Narben um Narben, läßt dein Hemd auf den Boden fallen, deine Hose, holst aus deinem Koffer Gleitcreme, bevor du wieder zu ihm kommst.

 

Du läßt dich nicht von der _ein, zwei, drei Finger, Schwanz-Regel_ aufhalten, sondern nimmst gleich zwei Finger. Sein Körper um dich herum ist heiß und eng und du fragst dich warum du nicht ganz auf die Vorbereitung verzichtet hast. Du stellst angewidert fest wie verführerisch, wie einladend es ist wie er sich auf deinen Fingern fickt.

 

Du befreist deine Hand und schmierst deinen Schwanz mit Creme ein, positionierst dich und dringst ein. Es ist schwer und erfordert alles an Willenskraft die du hast. Er ist eng. Verdammt. Eng. So eng.

 

Sark kommt dir entgegen, hebt wollküstig die Hüften. Du fickst ihn hart, weil es das einzige ist an das du gerade noch denken kannst. Stößt gedankenlos in ihn, ohne Rhythmus, ohne Gnade, ohne Sinn und Verstand.

 

Du willst nur kommen, was sein enger Körper, der sich bei jedem Schlag windet, sicherstellt. Sark ist wieder hart und du würdest darüber lachen, wärest du nicht nah dran im nächsten Moment zu kommen.

 

Du beugst dich vor, stützt seine Hüfte mit deiner rechten Hand, preßt sie hoch, so dass der Winkel besser ist, bist ihm nun so nah das sein Atem dein Ohr berührt. Du siehst ihn an. Er sieht dich an und du stößt noch ein wenig härter, noch mehr.

 

Ziehst ihn noch ein wenig hoch, so dass du mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata triffst und du spürst wie er zittert und auseinander fällt, kommt und noch mehr nach oben preßt. Er schreit hilflos und du kannst dabei zu sehen wie seine Augen glasig werden. Was eben noch eng war ist nun eine erbarmungslose Falle und du kommst ebenfalls, wirst von seinen rhythmischen Bewegungen um die Ecke gebracht. Der kleine Tot löscht dich ebenso aus wie ihn.

 

Du sinkst auf ihn nieder, läßt deine Hüften immer noch leicht kreisen, was Sark zum seufzen bringt. Deine Brust ist voll mit seinem Samen und du solltest wohl aufstehen und es wegwischen, aber du kannst jetzt nicht. So bleibst du einfach liegen, dein Gesicht an seinen Hals gepreßt, wo deine Lippen seinen Schweiß schmecken.

 

Er ist natürlich der erste der redet.

 

„Haben Sie vor mich zu ihrem persönlichem Liebessklaven zu machen, Mr. Tippin?“

 

Sark scheint diese Idee zu gefallen.

 

„Nein, das habe ich nicht.“ murmelst du und versuchst einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Du richtest dich auf und siehst ihn an.

 

„Morgen werde ich ein Schlachtfeld sein.“ Du siehst ihn an, seinen Körper, wie er unter dir liegt und ja, er sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, morgen wird deine Saat aufgehen und die Schnitte werden verkrusten, bei jeder Bewegung weh tun und die blauen Flecke werden wie Blumen auf seinem Abdomen blühen.

 

Du stimmst ihm lediglich zu.

 

Er sieht dich immer noch aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

 

„Ich bedauere es gerade das ich Sie nicht gefickt habe als ich die Chance dazu hatte.“

 

Das Lächeln ist auf deinem Gesicht noch bevor du etwas dagegen tun kannst. Sarks Augen funkeln und leckt er über deinen Mund, leckt Blutspuren hinfort, dringt mit seiner Zunge in deinen Mund ein, als wolle er den besagten Akt auf diese Weise nachholen und dann beißt er dich und saugt an deiner Unterlippen, wie ein Vampir, wie du.

 

„Wein, Samen und Blut.“ er sieht dich an, durchbohrt dich. „ Nicht die schlechteste Mischung.“

 

Diesmal küßt er dich beinahe zärtlich und du läßt es zu, schließlich ist er gefesselt, es gibt nichts zu befürchten. Erst danach schlüpfst du aus ihm heraus, wischt mit dem Laken über deine Brust, ziehst dich an.

 

Du kannst seinen Blick im Rücken spüren, seine Frage.

 

Du befreist ihn, siehst ihn nicht an, ziehst deine Jacke an und gehst zur Tür.

 

„Ihnen ist klar, Mr. Tippin.“ sagt er und du bleibst an der tür stehen als hielte er dich tatsächlich fest. „ ,das sie einen Fehler gemacht haben in dem sie mich nicht umgebracht haben? Ich mag vielleicht noch high sein, aber ich habe nicht vergessen das sie mir gesagt haben das sie in Wisconsin leben.“

 

Du drehst dich um und dort sitzt er, reibt sich den rechten Knöchel und droht dir, mit einer impassiven Miene und funkelnden Augen, wie polierten Steinen. Nichts erinnert mehr an den Mann der um Sex gebettelt hat.

 

Du sagst: „ Ja, das weiß ich.“ du wendest dich ab. Beim rausgehen fügst du hinzu: „Bis bald, Mr. Sark.“ und gehst. Läßt ihn im Dunkeln zurück.

 

Er wird dich einholen.

 

Du wirst warten.

 

Du hast Zeit.

 

.end

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback macht dieses Fangirl glücklich.


End file.
